


What an Odd Habit.

by axolotlparty



Category: Almost Human
Genre: ABDL, Embarrassment, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Wetting, i put detective kennex in a diaper, please dont ask why, ride along hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlparty/pseuds/axolotlparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is normal for Detective Kennex is absurd for a DRN in ride-along hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What an Odd Habit.

“Unbelievable” John said “You’re picking up on each other’s disco faces. How do you do that anyway?”

“You see, it’s all a matter of analyzing in different patterns. When I go through the standard…”

Dorian trailed off in the inattentive DRN’s mind. He was analyzing everything he could about the cop he was riding along with. His blood pressure was falling as his grip on the steering wheel loosened. Being spoken to by Dorian had this effect on him regularly. John spread his thighs apart and relaxed the muscles in his lower back. He tilted his head up and smiled slightly.

He was…

“Intentionally urinating in your own cop car? Man, what are you doing? There is a perfectly good rest stop a mile and ha half away on this highway”.

The car’s passengers jolted forward as the car suddenly halted.

“Look. I don’t know who the hell you think you are but you need to get your little glowing ass out of my business. One more word out of you and I’m gonna rip your head off and toss it over the wall like a goddamn pigskin. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, officer”

The DRN noticed a new message in the corner of his eyescreen. It was from Dorian. He opened it so hat only he could read it.

**DRN UNIT.**

**YOU HAVE NOTICED DETECTIVE KENNEX’S UNUSUAL HABIT. I FEEL OBLIGATED TO INFORM YOU THAT THIS IS A REGULAR HAPPENING WITH HIM. HE WAS IN AN ACCIDENT AND THE TRAUMA OF THE INCIDENT, OR SO I PRESUME, HAS GIVEN HIM AN INCLINATION TO WEAR ADULT DIAPERS AT ALL TIMES AND RELIEVE HIMSELF REGULARLY IN THEM. THIS IS A PERFECTLY SAFE ACTIVITY AND I ASSURE YOU THAT NO HARM WILL COME TO HIM BECAUSE OF IT. THE CAPTAIN KNOWS ALL THAT SHE NEEDS TO KNOW OF IT AND YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO REASON TO SPEAK TO ANYONE OF THIS. I SCANNED HIS TESTICLES ONCE AND IT ENDED JUST ABOUT AS WELL AS THIS INCIDENT. THREATS ARE ALMOST A FORM OF ENDEARMENT FROM HIM, BUT TAKE HIM SERIOUSLY. THIS IS A VERY PRIVATE MATTER.**

**HAVE A NICE DAY :-)** **  
**

**-DORIAN.**

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making more of Detective Kennex in diapers. Much more. With Daddies Dorian and Rudy.


End file.
